


the weight of things

by petras



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: ---'cause darling, it takes one moment for everything to fall apart---





	the weight of things

He sees her when he opens his eyes, she looks ethereal and beautiful. White flashing light covers her in the defining aura that she is in. She's dancing, prancing around like a lamb in search for its mother in the open grass fields that they are in. And maybe he's caught up with the way she moves, hands gracefully moving closely to her body, eyes suggestively keeping in line with his, never breaking and he swears he hasn't seen this from her.

Ihei moves slowly towards him, her hips swaying with such hypnotic movement he wonders if this is even real. Her eyes are still trained on him and Ui nervously licks his lips.

"Ui..." she holds his face in between her hands and he hitches a breath. The closeness of their bodies registering in his distracted mind. "I missed you so..."

She pushes his bangs away from his face, and he feels his own arms go slack at the gesture. Ihei looks at him, and does she look at him, with that same unreadable expression plastered on her face he always seen her with. The mysterious but sometimes melancholic expression turns into that of relief and quiet need for him which is apparent behind her eyes.

She smiles at him and Ui tries to resist the temptation to hold her in his arms because damn it  _he misses her so much_.

"Ihei," he blurts out and he can feel her nimble fingers playing with his hair, at the back of his head. "You're here."

_You're alive_ , he wants to say but he knows any better.

Then she laughs at him, like a child she often acts as, the kind that makes his inside flutter with a knowing tingling sensation and Ui feels so alive at that moment.

"I'm always here." She grins at him and at that moment he does something bold.

He captures her lips in his. A small gasp comes from the pink haired investigator but she does not pull away, instead she brings herself closer to him, her hands still tugging at his hair.

Her lips are soft, he realizes, and smooth against his and he can't help but graze his tongue against it, earning a moan from her. Ihei slightly tilts her head for him to get better access and he pushes himself onto her, no more amount of space in between their two bodies. His hands lie at her sides now and he grips at her hips, grounding her.

"Ui..." she whispers his name, and he pulls away from her, concern etched on his face. "Don't stop."

He obliges and closes the gap between them. He watches her close her eyes, head lying backwards and he takes this opportunity to attack her jawline. Peppering it with kisses and a few nibbling and sucking here and there, his ears listening to the wonderful sounds Ihei makes. Growling, he lowers down to her throat, repeating the process of biting and sucking.

The investigator feels her hands travel to his face and she lifts his to look at her for another slow passionate kiss.

Once they pull apart, Ui closes his eyes and rests his forehead to hers for a catch of breath. He feels her on him and he opens his eyes to look at her.

Only to find her usual warm but pale complexion all cold, bloodied and scarred.

He backs away from her in shock and he realizes for the first time that she's severely mangled in all the places and that there's a thin and bloody line connecting to her head and body. His mind goes blank and he internally curses himself for not noticing anything wrong with her, with the entire situation.

"Ihei?" He asks, unsure of what's happening. Why is this happening? He brings a hand to his face and he finally notices an icky stream of liquid on his lips. He brings his finger in front of him and goes pale.  _Blood._

"You," he hears her say though it's foreign on her lips and it does not sound like her. " _You did this to me_."

Ui's backing up, her pale and almost bony hands are searching for his, determined to drag him down.

Suddenly, Ihei pounces atop of him, both of them stumbling on the ground, before he screams at the top of his lungs, and all he could do is watch as everything fades into black and nothingness.

* * *

He wakes up with a jolt, sweat dripping down his soaked clothes; his breathing ragged and heavy, skin burning too hypersensitive to the touches that felt almost surreal.

_A dream._  It's just a dream, he says to himself but he does not know whether he should be relieved that it was over or drown himself in the guilt that he bore ever since that day. In fact, the Investigator doesn't know what to make of it.

All at once, everything hurts. His head hurts, aches as much as he tries to even his breathing. Ui grabs his head in his hands, tugging rather forcefully at his sweating and burning hair. It  _hurts_. The pain in his chest causes him to almost lose senses, breathing hard to manage.

He fights the urge to remember, to recollect all their moments. Even for just a second, he tries to drown his senses to the throaty wails and sobs in an attempt to just  _forget her_  because the guilt stains him.

Hugging his knees together and closer he only mutters the two words he desperately wishes to convey to the partner he genuinely loved and lost.

_"I'm sorry."_

**Author's Note:**

> eh... i got lazy with the end. hey look tho, a fic for a pair that has few content!


End file.
